Se llama vivir
by Luz V
Summary: Lo único que Su Li tiene presente es que ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse.


Disclaimer: Mira J.K. sé que TODOS los personajes te pertenecen y, por lo que a mí concierne quédate con Harry y con Ron pero ¿Podrías por favor regalarme a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini?

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Ravenclaw" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**_

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_Nà shí wǒmen shénme dōu búpà […]_

_Wǒmen dōu shí hǎo hàizi. Yixiǎngtiānkāi de hàizi._

_Xiāngxìn ài kěyǐ yǒngyuǎn a. Wǒmen dōu shí hǎo hàizi._

_Zuì zuì shànliàng de hàizi. Huáiniànzhe shāngài wǒmen de._

Wáng Zhēng

Wǒmen dōu shí hǎo hàizi

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**Hogwarts. Mayo 2, 1998. **_

—¡Corre!

Alguien la tomó de la mano y la jaló bruscamente. Pudo ver de manera fugaz las puertas y los pasillos pasando frente a ella, pero sus ojos estaban empañados y las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara, dejando surcos entre el polvo que la cubría. Cuando se detuvieron se dejó caer al suelo, sin fuerzas.

—¿Su? — una voz junto a ella la sobresaltó, casi había olvidado que no estaba sola —. Su, ¿Qué pasó?

Cuando vio a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaban en un pasillo medio derruido, agazapados detrás de una pila de escombros. Anthony estaba junto a ella mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Su? —él volvió a preguntar apretando sus hombros fuertemente —. ¿Qué hacías en medio de ese pasillo?, ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que era muy peligroso?

—Es, es — Su voz se quebró antes de que pueda decir algo más y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas mientras pequeñas convulsiones atacaban su cuerpo —. Stephen, él está muerto. Yo lo vi. Fue mi culpa.

—¿Cornfoot? —Anthony pareció por un momento consternado, como si no acabara de creerse lo que ha dicho—. ¿Stephen Cornfoot?

Su Li asintió sin levantar la vista, oyó como Anthony maldijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente junto a ella. Ninguno de los dos habló por un par de minutos, no había nada que pudieran decir en su situación, ningún consuelo. Nada.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí — su voz sonó como un susurro ronco —. Creí que él y toda su familia se habían ocultado desde que esto empezó, él no tenía por qué estar aquí.

—Lo lamento — Su se limpió la cara con la maga de su túnica, aunque con ello solo consiguió ensuciarse más —. Sé que eran buenos amigos y yo, yo...— tartamudeó antes de continuar —. Yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo y ahora él está muerto.

—No, no fue tu culpa, Su — Anthony se levantó y le tendió una mano, aunque el temblor que recorría su cuerpo le delató—. Vamos, no es seguro estar aquí, tengo que llevarte a algún lugar, no estás en condiciones de seguir peleando.

—Me encuentro perfectamente bien.

—¿Sí? — El chico frunció el ceño y apretó los labios —. Pues no lo pareces; por favor, Su deja que te lleve a algún otro lugar o te saque de aquí.

En opinión de Anthony, todo pasó demasiado rápido, la llegada de los mortífagos, el duelo y los rayos de todos colores a su alrededor estrellándose contra la pared y el dolor.

Pudo haber huido, correr pero una parte de él le dijo, le recordó que no había salida, que estaban en guerra para ganar o para morir en el intento.

Cuando vio a Su caer a su lado no fue capaz de procesar nada, apenas unos segundos después una maldición golpeó su pecho y por la fuerza del impacto chocó contra una pared y trastabilló antes de que algo duro golpeara su cabeza; luego todo se puso negro a su alrededor.

Y después...

Nada.

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**Londres, Noviembre, 1990.**_

Lo primero que Su Li pensó al llegar a Londres fue que aquél era un país extraño. Todo le pareció demasiado gris, acostumbrada como estaba a los lugares con demasiado colorido Londres le pareció hóstil, frío.

A pesar de la sonrisa que su madre esbozaba, ella sabía que estaba furiosa porque el padre, Su Feng, había aceptado aquella propuesta de trabajo sin tomarla en cuenta, sin considerar siquiera que tal vez ella no quería mudarse.

Aunque, claro, no era como si en China la opinión de las mujeres tuviera demasiado peso.

Li también extrañaría la provincia de Han, todas aquellas costumbres y tradiciones de su pueblo, aquella identidad nacional que su madre se había esforzado por inculcarle; echaría de menos el festival de los faroles, las danzas de los dragones, el té tradicional, el xīnnián e ir cada año al mar a dejar zòngzī como símbolo de esperanza. [1]

En señal de protesta, su madre Zhou Ling vestía de blanco, algo que su padre no pudo evitar; en Londres nadie entendería aquello, no lo entenderían como una señal de luto, pero a su madre le bastaba con que ellos tres lo supieran.

La casa que su padre había elegido le recordaba su hogar en China, todo en ella sugería un choque cultural tremendo, era estilo inglesa pero su padre se había encargado de decorarla al estilo oriental. Resultaba muy extraño entrar al comedor y encontrar mesas bajas y cojines, para después subir las escaleras y luego toparse con puertas gruesas y un estudio decorado al estilo británico.

Su Feng era un hombre de negocios. Siempre había sido consciente de ello, pero al igual que el resto de su familia, jamás creyó que sería capaz de abandonar su país y aceptar una oferta de trabajo al otro lado del mundo, por más lucrativa que esta fuera.

—Li — Su Feng, alto, imponente y siempre serio, miró a su hija—. Sube a tu habitación y espera a que tu madre vaya a buscarte. No bajes hasta ese momento.

Habló en inglés, a pesar de haber estudiado desde hacía varios meses el idioma y ella no lo alcanzaba a entender correctamente, sobre todo cuando le hablaban de aquella manera rápida, hosca, cortante. Dos minutos después, estando segura de lo que su padre le había pedido, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió rápidamente de la estancia.

Pero aún alcanzó a oír a su madre susurrar amargamente en mandarín.

—Ya le has quitado a su país, sus tradiciones, ¿Ahora también planeas quitarle su idioma?

Volteó un momento pequeño, apenas suficiente para ver a su madre encogerse ligeramente mientras su padre, aún tenso colocaba su mano en la espalda de su madre, suavemente como si quisiera ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**Hogwarts, Febrero, 1994**_.

—Por favor — rogó Terry dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa —. Si no me ayudas no tendré posibilidades de aprobar la materia. Por favor.

Su Li alzó la vista y observó detenidamente a Terry Boot. Debía admitirlo, el chico era un desastre en runas antiguas casi tanto como lo era Longbottom en pociones, pero, lo que él le pedía no era ayuda, era básicamente una petición para que hiciera su tarea.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué simplemente no abandonas la materia? — preguntó regresando a sus apuntes sin notar la cara de desconcierto y enfado de chico—. Así te ahorrarás la vergüenza de suspender y que te obliguen a eliminarla de tu mapa curricular.

—Vaya eso sí que se llama ser sútil—espetó por lo bajo Lisa Turpin, aunque sonaba bastante divertida —. Ella tiene razón Terry, todos sabemos que eres un verdadero desastre en Runas.

Terry fulminó con la mirada a la chica, admitía que tenía problemas con la materia pero no le gustaba que se lo recordaran a cada minuto, por ello había acudido a la persona que parecía haber nacido para interpretar aquellos estúpidos "dibujitos": Su Li.

Aunque ella no parecía muy dispuesta a ayudarle.

—Su...—su tono de voz se había vuelto lastimero y empalagoso, prolongó su nombre más de lo necesario antes de añadir —. Por favor.

—No estás yendo por buen camino — le advirtió Lisa sin despegar la vista del libro —. Te sugiero que cambies de estrategia si tanto necesitas esa ayuda.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar juntas? Bien, él entendía que eran las mejores amigas desde el primer curso, que se contaban todo y era un secreto a voces que cualquier cosa que supiera una lo sabría la otra, incluso las cosas más vergonzosas.

¿Pero eso significaba que tuvieran que estar siempre juntas? Algo así como uña y mugre.

—Su...—quiso intentarlo una vez más.

—¡Deja de llamarme Su! ¿Cuándo lo van a entender? Mi nombre es Li — El repentino ataque de furia tomó por sorpresa a Terry y por lo visto también a Lisa, quien alzó la vista luciendo bastante sorprendida—. Cada vez que me llaman así, siento que se dirigen a mi padre, ¿tienen idea de lo frustrante que es?

—Pero si tu mejor amiga también te llama así —intentó defenderse Terry poniéndose rojo y a la defensiva —. Todos te llaman así, ¿pero a ti qué te pasa?

Sin una palabra más, se marchó de la sala común apresuradamente. Era bastante obvio que Su no la ayudaría y, aunque eso lo molestaba, tampoco tenía demasiado inconveniente en recurrir a Daphne Greengrass en busca de ayuda.

Después de todo, ellos no tenían ningún inconveniente en tratar con Slytherin.

—No negarás que eso ha sido bastante descortés —Lisa observó a Terry marcharse antes de mirar a Li con las cejas levantadas—. ¿A qué ha venido eso del nombre?

—No es nada — espetó Su regresando a sus apuntes—. Ahora será mejor que terminemos esto antes de que se haga mas tarde.

—Nada de eso —Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Lisa le quitó su redacción de Transformaciones y la mantuvo lejos de su alcance—. Vamos a hablar de lo que acaba de pasar y lo haremos ahora.

Li cerró los ojos con cansancio. A veces detestaba que su amiga fuera tan testaruda, pero allí estaba mirándola con determinación, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y notar lo preocupada que se encontraba. Había estado evitando el asunto por semanas, específicamente desde que volvieran de las vacaciones de navidad, pero al parecer esa faceta de darle espacio y esperar que ella misma tocara el tema se había acabado.

—Son mis padres — la voz de Li sonó apenas audible, bajó la vista nuevamente como si le avergonzara hablar de ello —. Las cosas no están muy bien entre ellos. Bueno — añadió medio hablando, medio balbuceando —, no es como si hubieran estado muy bien desde hace algunos años, pero madre está cada vez más desesperada por volver y padre más intransigente cada día.

Lisa la miró de manera pensativa, por lo que sabía por las propias palabras de su amiga, La señora Zhou jamás había estado de acuerdo en abandonar la provincia de Han, mucho menos China.

—¿No pensaron en ningún momento en el divorcio?

La mirada estupefacta que le lanzó Li fue respuesta suficiente.

—¿Qué fue eso con Terry? — Intentó cambiar de tema, mirando algo azorada alrededor —. Normalmente habrías accedido a ayudarle.

—Boot puede unirse a nuestro pequeño grupo de estudio cuando quiera, sino lo hace es por esa estúpida rivalidad que tiene con Goldstein— dijo Su Li condescendientemente, aunque aliviada por el cambio de tema —. Cuando pueda superar ese comportamiento tan infantil, tal vez considere ayudarle.

—Olvidaba eso — Lisa río entre dientes —, que eres china y aparentemente sientes la necesidad de mostrarte sabia y reflexiva la mayoría de la veces.

Tuvo que esquivar un cojín que Li le arrojó con fuerza, tenía en ceño fruncido y los labios apretados pero eso no parecía importar demasiado. Lisa se río un poco más antes de devolverle su redacción y ponerse a trabajar una vez más.

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**Hogwarts. Octubre, 1996. **_

—¿Piensas que esté haciendo lo correcto?

La voz de Padma sobresaltó a Li, quien alzó la vista y la dirigió a donde la otra miraba. En medio de las estanterías estaba Lisa abrazando a Theodore Nott; él que estaba rígido, tenso, mantuvo la espalda recta unos segundos antes de inclinarse, ver a Lisa a los ojos y esbozar una de esas sonrisas que Li encontraba escalofriantes.

—Supongo que jamás lo sabremos si la estamos limitando y tratando de manipular y persuadir todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Pero estamos hablando de Nott—Padma parecía escandalizada mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Su —. ¿Es que acaso no te preocupa tu amiga?, ¿lo que él pueda llegar a hacerle?

A veces Padma era un tanto exasperante y, de hecho, jamás se habían llevado del todo bien, pero después de que Lisa comenzara a salir con Nott a finales de su quinto, año Padma al parecer se había sentido en la necesidad de llenar el espacio que Lisa había dejado vacante.

—Creo que ella ha cambiado mucho —por algún motivo, Padma lucía triste; a pesar de que ella se llevaba bien con Lisa no eran tan cercanas, al menos no lo suficiente —. Pero no estoy aún segura que ese cambio me guste, mira quién lo diría, siempre creí que ella y Anthony terminarían juntos.

—Dice un proverbio chino que: _no cambias... aprendes y aprender no es cambiar... es crecer _— el tono sereno de Su y su impasibilidad ante la situación logró sacarle una sonrisa a la otra chica.

—¿Y qué pasa si la lastima? ¿Qué pasa si por su culpa ella sufre?

—Bueno...— empezó Li antes de fruncir el ceño y sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si intentara ahuyentar un mal pensamiento —. Y mira que no me gusta citar a los japoneses, ellos tienen un proverbio que dice: _El dolor hace pensar al hombre. El pensamiento hace al hombre sabio. La sabiduría nos conduce a la verdad. _Aunque claro — añadió esbozando una leve sonrisa —, no es como si todos quisieran conocer la verdad, no al menos mediante ese camino.

—Siempre he sentido curiosidad —la chica parecía un poco más serena —. Qué es lo que tienen los chinos en contra de los japoneses, es decir parecería que las dos naciones se odian a muerte, o al menos lo dos habitantes.

—Tiene que ver con una guerra — Su endureció su semblante, se puso seria y por un momento sus ojos relampaguearon —. Los japoneses cometieron demasiadas atrocidades contra el pueblo chino… demasiadas ofensas y no estamos dispuestos a perdonarlos aún. No tuvo nada que ver con los magos pero el dolor, la humillación y el resentimiento de nuestro país es tan grande que nosotros no logramos escapar de él.

—Debo decir que me siento intrigada —interrumpió suavemente la otra chica impidiendo a Li seguir hablando de guerra y destrucción—. Eres muy buena en runas antiguas, parece casi como si los conocieras de antemano ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Bueno — Li se relajó, estaba en su campo y era una pregunta que podía responder fácilmente sin entrar en demasiados temas delicados —. Las runas son un lenguaje bastante rudimentario pero a la vez muy, muy complejo, sus estructuras son prácticamente idénticas a las del chino tradicional que estudié desde los cinco años porque ese es el idioma de la magia en China. Llegar aquí y cursar la materia fue pan comido.

Para Padma, Su Li era un gran misterio. Muchas veces mientras la observaba a la distancia le parecía que era igual a ellos, pero entonces pasaba algo, algo que la hacía recordarse que no eran iguales, que jamás lo sería. Tal vez era actitud reflexiva, su seriedad muchas veces inquebrantable o esa manera que tenía de hablar en chino cada vez que se enfadaba. Sí, tal vez era lo del chino.

—Bueno Su, ¿nos vamos? —le sonrió agradecida, probablemente ella no podría haber aprobado runas antiguas sin su ayuda —. Y de nuevo muchas gracias, ya sabes que últimamente la materia se me ha resistido un poco.

Su Li sonrió y fue una sonrisa cálida que a Padma se le antojó como la primera sincera que le había dedicado.

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**Hogwarts, Marzo de 1997. **_

Su caminó rápidamente por los pasillos desiertos del colegio y a cada paso que daba su ceño se fruncía un poco más. Quería, necesitaba estar sola, no creía poder soportar estar un minuto más rodeada de todas aquellas personas sin explotar.

Tenía miedo, pero eso no era algo que fuera diciendo por ahí. No le había dicho a nadie que cuando su padre intentó gestionar su vuelta a China para apartarse de lo que se les veía encima con la guerra, no logró nada. Estaban atrapados en Inglaterra.

Tampoco habló con nadie sobre la carta de su padre en la que le notificaba que su madre no se encontraba bien mentalmente y que la había tenido que internar en San Mungo. No podía porque simplemente era algo demasiado privado, como para compartirlo con alguien más.

—He Su, espera — oyó los resuellos de Padma detrás de ella y sus pasos acercándose —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado allá adentro?

—¿Qué? — por un momento Li se sintió desorientada, sin saber de qué estaba hablando y luego recordó que hacía unos minutos había perdidos los estribos con Terry Boot… de nuevo —. Yo no lo sé, simplemente no soporté que estuviera llamándome Su.

—Bueno — respondió Padma con voz afectada —, el caso es que todos aquí te llamamos Su, Su. Tú conoces la razón; Li se nos antoja extraño y un nombre más masculino, al menos por aquí. Su nos parece, por decirlo de algún modo, más normal y eso no te molesta, sólo te molesta cuando Terry te llama de ese modo.

Su Li se ruborizó mientras bajaba los ojos ante la suspicaz mirada de Padma. Tal vez ella había estado observando a hurtadillas a Terry mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca o en la sala común o mientras comía, pero que le pareciera interesante no quería decir que sintiera algo más por él, ¿o sí?

—¡Su Li! — La voz de Padma sonó muy parecida a un chillido agudo —. ¡Te gusta Terry! ¡Lo sabía! Se nota por la forma en que lo miras. Tienes que contarme.

—Estás equivocada — aseguró Su Li con tanta vehemencia que ella misma se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo —. Terry es un compañero de casa y nada más, ni siquiera somos amigos, simplemente nos toleramos.

—Ya bueno, por mi puedes seguir negándolo las veces que quieras, pero deberías dejar de hacerle eso al pobre de Terry; se quedó estupefacto cuando empezaste gritarle. Por cierto —añadió poniéndose seria y mirando alrededor nerviosamente —, Lisa entró poco después de que te fueras, no se veía muy bien y ya comienzan a circular los rumores de que ella y Nott han terminado.

Li se quedó pensando antes de contestar llanamente.

—Bueno, supongo que era de esperar. Estuvieron juntos casi un año, no es de sorprender que hayan decidido dejarlo.

—¿Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad? — la incredulidad en la voz de Padma era más que evidente —. ¿Cómo…? No lo entiendo, ¿es porque eres budista y todo eso?

—Pero si yo no soy budista, soy taoísta y es por ello justamente que creo que la observación pasiva es muchas veces el mejor camino para solucionar los problemas. Creo que las personas deberían de dejar de creer que todos los chinos somos budistas —refunfuñó Su arrugando la nariz de una manera muy chistosa —. Sobre todo considerando que hay más personas taoístas que budistas en China.

—Bueno —Padma desvió la mirada incómoda antes de proseguir —, no voy a fingir que entiendo tu filosofía pero lo que sí entiendo, y creo que mejor que tú, es lo que sientes por Terry y créeme que en este caso la observación pasiva no funcionará, pero te lo digo yo: ustedes dos terminarán juntos.

Lisa se sonrojó, aunque lo hizo mientras sonreía. En ese momento no se pudo imaginar que Padma hubiera tenido razón si la guerra no se les hubiera atravesado.

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" **_

_**San Mungo. 5 Mayo, 1998. **_

—Así que te vas a ir, ¿así como así? — la mandíbula de Anthony estaba tensa y tenía los puños apretados —. Es decir, después de todo lo que ha pasado simplemente abandonas.

Anthony se dejó caer pesadamente en la camilla de la que aún no se podía levantar, a pesar de que solamente le habían diagnosticado una contusión y algunos efectos secundarios de los hechizos que había recibido, aún no podía abandonar su pequeña camilla, no era seguro.

San Mungo era un caos, después de la batalla recibieron a cientos de heridos, algunos sólo necesitaban reposo, otros de gravedad y muchos otros no lo habían logrado.

Pero el verdadero pandemónium había comenzado cuando trajeron a Harry Potter después de que colapsara en medio del gran comedor horas después de la batalla; al parecer después de que su cuerpo dejara de producir adrenalina, el verdadero daño infligido se había manifestado. Por lo que se sabía, estaba en coma, aunque nadie decía nada. Pero a él realmente no le interesaba aquello.

Había despertado unas cuantas horas después de que aquellos mortífagos les atacaran. Estaba mareado, pero aún así recordaba haberse medio tambaleado, medio arrastrado hasta donde Li se encontraba recostada. Necesitaba asegurarse de que seguía viva.

Ya había perdido a Lisa, no podía perder a Su en ese momento.

— Ya te lo he explicado, no fue mi decisión. Mis padres han decidido que no pueden seguir aquí y ahora que otros países han empezado a abrir sus fronteras por ello, nos vamos.

—¡Por Merlín, Su! Eres mayor de edad, ya puedes decidir lo que quieres, pero no lo quieres hacer infligido, ¿sabes qué? Creo que tú realmente no quieres resistirte que quieres marcharte, abandonarnos ahora cuando más te necesitamos.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes — Li lucía molesta, alisó la falda nerviosamente y después lo encaró —. ¿No te das cuentas? Esto es por mí, yo no puedo quedarme, no después de ver morir a Stephen y de todo lo que pasó este último año, no sería capaz de hacerle frente.

Miró largamente al chico que estaba frente a ella. Estaba demasiado delgado, unas grandes ojeras decoraban su rostro y lucía derrotado, cansado. Tal vez él tenía razón y estaba siendo una cobarde, pero simplemente no podía enfrentar lo que se veía.

No creía poder volver a ver a sus amigos a la cara, no después de negarse durante tanto tiempo a hacer algo por los demás. No después de que por su culpa, por su indiferencia se llevaron a Lisa y Stephen Cornfoot murió.

—Por favor, si sigues... —su voz tembló antes de que lograra tranquilizarse —. No podré, Anthony y de verdad necesito irme y no puedo hacerlo si sé que estarás resentido conmigo, que estarás enfadado. Por favor.

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Con Lisa, con Padma, con Terry... conmigo? Te vas Li y puede que eso destruya lo que teníamos, o puede que continuemos solo que sin tí, pero jamás volverá a ser lo mismo.

—El nosotros seguirá existiendo Anthony, todos los hombres somos hermanos, no importa la distancian que nos separe. El aprender, crecer, ser nosotros mismos, tomar decisiones y pagar las consecuencias de ellas se llama vivir, Anthony y yo tengo que empezar a hacerlo. No puedo seguir escondiéndome.

—Su, no lo comprendo pero supongo que lo entiendo, no puedo enfadarme contigo por esto — se levantó con esfuerzo de la camilla y la abrazó —. Que lo espíritus vayan contigo, Su Li y no te olvides de nosotros.

—Por supuesto que no, Anthony — replicó ella un minuto después, una vez terminado el abrazo —. Promete que cuidarás de Lisa, sé que está viva, tengo fe en ello. Volveré, tal vez me lleve un tiempo, ten por seguro que jamás les abandonaré. Que los espíritus te guíen, Anthony.

—Su —El chico habló lentamente, tenía los ojos cerrado—. Sabes que no volverá a ser lo mismo ¿Cierto? Que si te vas ahora y después regresas lo único que conseguirás es reabrir viejas heridas y sacar a flote recuerdos que todos queremos olvidar.

Ella comprendió lo que decía aunque eso no evitó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, le estaba pidiendo que no volviera.

Su Li se marchó echando atrás una mirada antes de marcharse. No podía evitar sentir un molesto nudo en la garganta, sus emociones eran contradictorias porque por un lado se sentía feliz, entusiasmada, esperanzada por volver a China y otra parte de sí misma se negaba a abandonar a sus amigos, a la vida que había llevado hasta el momento. Pero su decisión estaba tomada, no podía echarse atrás.

Anthony la miró marcharse, con la sensación de que con ella se marchaba un poco de sí mismo. Li había, de alguna manera, marcado su vida. Se sentó y pasó una mano por su cara y cabello, estaba demasiado cansado y en secreto ya no guardaba esperanza.

Padma estaba cuidando a su hermana, no se separaba de ella a pesar de las pocas esperanzas que los sanadores le habían dado. Los aurores aún no lograban sortear las defensas de Azkaban que, irónicamente, no les permitían el paso por lo que Lisa seguía cautiva; Terry estaba a nada de ser sacado del coma que los sanadores la habían inducido para poder curarlo.

¡Merlín, Terry! Ni siquiera sabía cómo le diría que Su se había marchado. Le rompería el corazón.

Pero, si de algo estaba seguro Anthony era que saldrían adelante, así como siempre lo habían hecho.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno esto es lo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento y es porque Su Li me parece un personaje de lo más interesante, no se sabe absolutamente nada de ella además de que fue Ravenclaw y de la generación de Harry Potter así que me he tomado pues básicamente todas las licencias al escribir esto.

Son simplemente instantes porque para lograr desarrollar un personaje tan complejo como me lo parece Su Li necesitaría más que un capítulo.

[1] Se refiere a festivales y tradiciones chinas, el pueblo chino es muy apegado a su tradiciones y a los niños se les inculca desde pequeño este conocimiento, si les suena aunque sea mínimamente conocido es porque la mayoría de los países asiáticos tienes costumbre parecidas.

Intenté involucrar no solo a Li sino a varios personajes más, porque bueno las historias se entrelazan, no puede existir una sin la otra. Por cierto que es Li porque en Oriente se maneja primero el apellido y luego en nombre así que Su es el apellido y Li el nombre.

Por supuesto un enorme agradecimiento a Nea y a Aby por ayudarme con el beteo de la historia son un cielo chicas, de verdad.

**Y por si alguien quiere oír la canción les dejo por aquí el link, sin espacios, claro www. youtube wat ch?v= SQ2tvn udqK8** Si quieren oírla es realmente hermosa.

Y eso es todo ya lo saben se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones; si me van a aventar tomate les quitan el tallo; gracias.


End file.
